Scream!
by Bigtoven
Summary: Yusuke is being chased through a house by a mysterious assailant. Tragedy strikes, what kind of twisted nightmare is this? Can Yusuke survive? Funnier than it sounds, and a lot better, I'm just no good at summeries.


Bigtoven: Hi everybody

Everybody: Hi doctor nick!

Bt: Eh? My names Bigtoven not nick, eh whatever. Well onto the disclaimer, warning and finally the fic. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything depicted in this fic… Except the plot itself, I do own the plot.

Warning: Has small gruesome material which some may find disconcerting, and others just plain sick. Though it's probably not relevant in the warning section the fic contains absolutely No yaoi. The Fic also mentions death, Mentioned, not actual and is a bit morbid in the beginning, though it does get funny, especially towards the end, so keep reading! Oh, I probably have quite a few mistakes in here as well. Word isn't working so well, and it doesn't pick up every single grammar mistake, or misspell. Though unless you're a strict teacher, or someone who cannot stand any errors whatsoever, even if there small you should leave…Immediately

_Italics_ are used for emphasis, or movies

"Quotations" are for speech

'Dunno what there called' are for thoughts, or actions, maybe not too sure yet.

* * *

Scream!

The house was dark, with only a little bit of light shining in through the windows. It looked as if the power had been turned off. A figure was seen running through the dark house, despite the lack of light you could clearly tell the figure was scared. Suddenly stopping in front of an open door, the figure panting heavily due to fear, getting a closer look showed the figure to be a young man, a teenager by the looks. He had black hair that seemed to be slicked back, with brown colored eyes. He also seemed to be wearing a green jacket, the pants were also green. A small gasp was suddenly heard coming from the black haired teen. A mixed look of shock and sorrow were etched upon his face. "N, no" the youth whispered out in a mixture of shock and desperation, clearly not wanting to believe whatever it was he was seeing.

The teen suddenly ran into the room he had been looking into. The light was stronger in this room, making it easier to define what was in the room. "Ku…Kuwa…bara…" the youth said in a sorrowful voice. The teen was currently kneeling down in front of an obviously injured teen. The young man, Kuwabara, was currently passed out in a small pool of his own blood. He wore a light blue outfit, which was dyed a dark red by the blood that was gushing out of a wound in his shoulder. 

"No, Kuwabara wake up, don't be dead man, come on you've had a lot worse done to you than this" The teen stated sorrowfully, eyes gleaming from the tears that were threatening to spill. The teen was now holding the other up, cradling him in his arms "Come on, wake up, I know your not dead, stop faking" he said denial lacing his voice, while he slowly starting to shake the motionless figure "wake up already, your not dead" he was shaking him more roughly now, the young man still showing no sign of waking "WAKE UP!" He suddenly shouted, violently slapping the other teen the sound of the slap resounding throughout the house "OUCH!" Kuwabara suddenly shouted out, eyes snapping open in shock, and pain 

"Ow, ow, ow, why the heck did you do that for damn it!" he shouted out in pain, hand immediately starting to go to the aid of his injured cheek, though he immediately stopped when the pain in his arm became evident. Wincing in pain Kuwabara slowly looked towards his injured shoulder. 

The blood had slowed significantly, though had not stopped as of yet. "Sorry Urameshi" Kuwabara said his voice now low and wistful, "I guess I didn't see him coming, I was too weak, and he blindsided me" Kuwabara said weakly, a tired look coming to his face. "Don't be sorry Kuwabara I didn't even notice him I just barely managed to get away from him myself" "but you got away, I'm sorry… I couldn't be… any help… Yusu…ke…" Kuwabara weakly said words coming out with difficulty. "Shh, its going to be okay Kuwabara, don't talk, your too weak right now" Yusuke said in a shaky voice, tears coming down in waves. "I…I'm s…Sor…ry…" Kuwabara said weakly eyes closing, finally giving way to fatigue "No, Kuwabara, Kuwabara, KUWABARA!" Yusuke screamed out in sorrow from the loss of his now motionless friend "Damn it why, why. It's all my fault. I should have known that someone broke in I should have, I should have…" he started, getting cut off by his own crying.

"No, I _won't_ cry, damn it, I swear, I'll avenge your death!" Yusuke shouted out, slamming a fist down in determination "Ow I'm still alive you know!" "Don't worry Kuwabara your death _**will**_ be avenged" "actually I think I'm going to be okay, the bleeding stopped, and I'm starting to feel okay" Kuwabara tried to say though his friend had gone into a rage, and wasn't listening "Damn it Kuwabara I swear, I will not rest until your death is avenged, I give you my word!" "Didn't I just, oh forget it" Suddenly standing up with determination shinning in his eyes, dropping his friend with a decisive 'thump' "Ow", Yusuke took a deep breath, ready to declare his promise to the world, when he suddenly heard a slight sound coming from the room he had recently left. Immediately quieting, Yusuke quickly looked towards the source of the sound, face paling in fear. A moment later a dark figure was seen, looming in the doorway, face covered by a mask. Staring at the cloaked figure in fear, Yusuke suddenly had to make a split second decision, avenge his friend, or run like a coward. 'Sorry Kuwabara but I chose life!' Yusuke thought, immediately turning on his heels and sprinting off in fear. 'Damn it Urameshi don't leave me!' Kuwabara thought angrily from his position on the floor, eyes shut tightly in fear, while he stayed as motion less as possible, hoping to feign death. It seemed to work as the masked figure bypassed Kuwabara, opting to go for Yusuke instead.

Yusuke was running, listening to the pounding sound of his heart beat, which felt as if it were about to explode in his chest at any minute, at the same time looking for a way out. Suddenly he saw a door at the end of a small hallway, which he vaguely remembered being the way out. Deciding to chance it Yusuke made a sharp turn, entering the hallway and immediately trying to open the door. 'Just great' he thought, the door was jammed, he couldn't open it! Looking back Yusuke saw the unmistakable image of the masked figure slowly rounding the corner. "Screw it" Yusuke whispered to himself, taking a small step back kicking the door with all his strength effectively causing it to burst from its hinges and go flying a few feet away. Immediately running in Yusuke ran towards what he hoped was the exit out of the house. Taking a cursory look around showed Yusuke to be in the garage, and lucky for him, the garage door was open, it wasn't wide open, but he'd be able to slip under there if he slid. With a slight smile of triumph Yusuke took the dive and slid towards the door, when suddenly to his horror, the garage started to close. Yusuke was too late, and the garage closed right before he got there.

"No" Yusuke said with horror, while immediately standing up "it can't be, how, how did it" but Yusuke didn't have to wonder long for he immediately figured out the problem. "Damn automatic garage" Yusuke said in slight anger, though his voice was laced with fear. "Open damn it, open" he said weakly pounding his fists on the door, it wouldn't budge however. Hearing the unmistakable sound of footsteps, 

Yusuke immediately turned around; face pale, and eyes wide in fright. Slowly walking towards Yusuke was a cloaked, masked figure. The mask was white, and looked like the one from _Scream_ in fact the figure had an unmistakable resemblance to the killer from the movie. The figure was also holding up the 

signature bloody knife, whilst walking towards Yusuke. Yusuke backed up as far as he could, until his back was tightly pressed against the garage. Getting ready to plead for his life, Yusuke suddenly stopped eyes getting a look of comprehension to them "What the heck am I doing?" He suddenly said, a smile 

coming to his face, starting to look as if he was about to laugh. "I have the rei gun (Spirit gun) for crying out loud, and about a dozen other attacks in my arsenal!" Yusuke stated a big grin spreading across his face from that sudden discovery (remembrance, actually) "Buh bye Mr. Scream dude" Yusuke said hand in position for the rei gun.

Though he was wearing a mask it was obvious that the figure was now completely terrified. Dropping the bloody knife, and looking ready to run, hands up and waving in front of it. 'Sorry, no hard feelings right' the figure seemed to try and say. Powering up fully Yusuke 'let him have it' blasting the figure right as it turned to run. "Ha" Yusuke said in amusement "Told ya I'd avenge you" he said, now wearing a big, humorous grin upon his face. Obviously wanting to laugh, "Damn can't believe I was scared of the dude from _Scream_" not being able to contain it any longer Yusuke threw his head back and let out a stream of humorous laughter.

Eyes suddenly snapping open, Yusuke quickly sat up in bed, looking around his room with a look of incomprehension upon his face "Wha… huh… what jus' happened?" Yusuke slurred sleepily "Wasn I jus' in the garage" he continued when he suddenly figured out what had happened. A humorous grin once again lighting up his face "Damn, that's the last time I watch _**scream**_ before going to bed" he said happily, 

when he got a look of remembrance on his face "forget it that's the last time I watch any American horror movie before bed, or take any movie suggestions from Kurama" Yusuke said, muttering the last part quietly to himself. Yawning tiredly Yusuke laid back readying to go back to sleep, when his phone started to ring "Dang it, who's calling at this ungodly hour" Yusuke muttered angrily looking towards the clock which read 10:30 a.m. "Still early" he quietly said in amends, hearing his phone still ringing excessively Yusuke quickly picked it up to cease it's annoying ringing "'ello who's it" "hey Yusuke, its me Kurama, I'm wondering if you'd like to watch the_** Texas Chainsaw Massacre**_ tonight at my place, Kuwabara, and Hiei will be there as well" "_**Texas Chainsaw Massacre**_?" "It's an American movie, and it was inspired by actual person, I think his name was Ed Gein, or something like that, anyway it's a really great movie" "sounds cool, I'll definitely be there" "okay see you soon then Yusuke, bye" "see ya" and with that Yusuke hung up, laying down to go back to sleep.

* * *

Bigtoven: Well? Like, it, hate it, come on you know you like it! Heh I got this Idea from a dream I had a while back. Basically I was in Yusuke's place, and one of my friends was Kuwabara. And what happened at the end did happen, needless to say, I really should have listened and not watched that movie! Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the fic. Well Review if ya want, don't if you don't. Oh, and flame if you can back up the reason. Pretty pointless to just rev. saying "The fic sucked" or something akin to that.


End file.
